Rechazado
by NothingWhere 2
Summary: Harold se esfuerza por impresionar a LeShawna y asi que sea su novia,por lo que en un lugar privado trata de enamorarla, pero no sale como lo esperaba y termina siendo rechazado por la que el aseguraba era el amor de su vida. Pero Heather que termina presenciando el hecho, terminara entablando un dialogo con Harold haciendo que se conozcan mejor.


Muskoka

Isla Wakwanakwa

Hotel 5 estrellas

Todos los campistas en el lugar haciendo diferentes actividades.

Chris McClean decide dejar a sus queridos y muy amados competidores en el Hotel para que puedan descansar de las competencias que ha llevado haciendo desde hace 4 años, por lo que el también descansa por el lugar y decide no involucrarse en las rutinas de los ex campistas.

-Ah¡ - Exclamaba Duncan acostado en su silla desplegable al lado de su novia – Que delicia, el sol esta estupendo y adecuado para estar en la piscina.

-Cierto Duncan, cierto – Dice Gwen que se encontraba con gafas y su clásico traje de baño – Para ser sincera creí que Chris nos estaba engañando cuando decía sobre darnos un tiempo libre, luego creí que se volvió loco y al final me olvide de quien era Chris McClean, solo sé que me fascina estar en no-competencia.

-Jaja, si, solo espero que cuando nos dijo "tiempo libre" se haya referido a un par de largos meses sin competir ni cantar y solo aquí a gusto con todos….

- MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOON – Grita Heather fuertemente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pareja.

-…Bueno, tal vez no con todos – Completa el delincuente mientras se sentaba con cara de enfado.

- Juro que no volveré a decírtelo Duncan – Aparece le pelinegra con un par de calcetines en la cabeza

-Ahora que pasa Heather?- Pregunta la gótica sacándose las gafas.

-Que no me ven? – Les dice eufórica

-Es que ese es el problema, que te vemos… y oímos – Duncan dice esto último en voz baja.

-Púdrete, acaso sabes de esto? –

-Ujum – El de pelos verdes piensa mientras toma su bebida – Sera que fuiste de compras?

-URRGGGGGGGGGG¡ - Reacciona más enfadada la chica de rasgos asiáticos.

-Ya en serio, no sé por qué vienes a exhibirte con trapos de lavandería-

-No te hagas, el tonto, maldito orangután – Heather lo agarra con amenaza de golpearlo.

-Ey¡ tranquila – Grita Gwen apartándola de su novio – No sé qué te paso, pero insinúas que Duncan lo hizo?

-Quien más lo haría?

-Que te paso con exactitud?

-Estaba a punto de abrir mi casillero cuando me caen encima una pila de calcetines sudorosos y apestosos, uggh¡

-Los casilleros cerca de la piscina?- Pregunta Duncan

-No Duncan, los que están cerca del trasero de Owen. Claro que esos¡ no hay más casilleros en todo este sitio.

-Ujum, extraño, esa broma fue para Harold

-Am, entonces debiste poner los calcetines un casillero más a la izquierda, ya que ambos comparten la letra H - Razona Gwen .

- Ja, ahora eres detective? No me vengas con eso, algo no me cuadra – Exclama Heather

– Podriamos decir que fue sin intención de molestarte, pero tu Duncan? Equivocarte en una broma es nuevo en ti.

-Ujj, idiota, mas vale que me pagues esto- Se enfada más la pelinegra.

-QUE?...NO¡ - Exclama Duncan – Estoy seguro que los puse donde Harold, lo planee tan bien que inclusive agregue los calzones usados de todos, menos los tuyos Gwen, claro está.

-QUEEEE¡ iugh iugh iugh, que asquerosidad- Se retorcía del asco.

-Si, es que era una broma clásica, pero muy especial – El chico decía con orgullo.

-Por lo general, no apoyo estas bromas, puesto que me veo expuesta también, pero debo admitir que esos calcetines decoran bien la cara de Heather, jeje.

-Uiccch – Gruñia la pelinegra de iras – Me las pagaras Gwen… y TU…Sé que no te equivocaste y que la broma era para mi.

-Acéptalo fracasada, cuando alguien descubre mis bromas tiendo a reírme en vez de encubrirme. A lo mejor Harold cambio las etiquetas de los nombres del casillero o algo asi – Decia el delincuente ya con un tono de enfado.

-Urrgg…Hablare con ese fenómeno- Dicho eso las pelinegra de aleja de la pareja.

-Oigan, alguien ha visto mis calzones?- Pregunta Izzy a la pareja mientras aparece en la escena.

Heather entra al hotel buscando frenéticamente al geek, con la esperanza de arreglar el asunto.

-ACCH¡ que grande es este lugar cuando estas enfadada- Se quejaba ella mientras andaba por los pasillo – Ha de tener mas de 24 habitaciones este lugar, apuesto que Chris nos dejo las habitaciones mas baratas.

_-TADAM¡_ - Se logra escuchar algo que no hace dudar a la iracunda muchacha de que era el nerd que andaba buscando.

-GUAUA¡ QUE BELLO …SAUNA¡ - Exclamaba LeShawna que se encontraba con el pelirrojo que por años, este había insistido en impresionarla para poder ser más que amigos.

- Sorprendida, amor? – Le decía el hábil chico despojándose de un equipo de herramientas que tenia puestas en un cinturón.

-La verdad que si primor, esas manitos pueden servir más que para jugar con tus Yo-yos.

-Eran Num-Yos amada mía, pero ahora que he roto la habitación secreta de Chris podre darle un regalo digno de reinas.

-Bueno, si, a eso me trajiste, porque tanto secreto? – Dice la morena mientras se sienta en uno de los sofás.

- Egm, Egm ¡ - Afinaba su garganta el muchacho mientras sacaba un microfono- Mi LeShawna, aquí para su deleite le otorgo obsequios dignos de una dama como usted: Para empezar, un clásico ramo de flores

- Uy, que elegante señor, que elegante-

- Numero 2: Una caja de los dulces más exquisitos de Suiza… en-donde-también encontrara–surtidos-de-quesos-relojes-y-mas – Dice esto último rápidamente como esos tipos de "El consumo de alcohol puede perjudicar su salud" .

-Ñumi, Ñumi , a mami le encantan los dulces - Dice la morena mientras los agarraba y se metía uno a la boca.

-Numero 3: Un espejo de cuerpo entero, para que aprecie su belleza cada día

-Uy, que lindo, me faltaba un espejo –

-Numero 4: Un televisor de pantalla grande para que lo cuelgue donde quiera, en el cual incluye un DVD de Star Treck y un Especial de entrevistas sobre mi, su presentador.

-Jeje, interesante…-

-Numero 5: Un Collar de gemas auténticas que combinan, con….con todo su ser

- Aaaaahh¡ , Harold es bellísimo, gracias, gracias…

-Numero 6: Un peluche enorme con forma de oso y lleno de corazones. Numero 7: Un CD de música autentico de la banda favorita de la señorita. Numero 8: Un abrigo hecho a medida de color purpura. Numero 9: Un refrigerador nuevo Numero 10: Un freesbe.

-OK, de donde diantres Harold saca el dinero para comprar todas esas cosas – Piensa Heather que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta de entrada del Sauna.

-Y por ultimo…Un boleo para el Carnaval festivo anual que incluye el torneo de DJs del año…

-Oh Dios mio… Harold, en serio no creo que estes haceindo todo esto, simplemente no lo puedo creer, eres lo máximo¡ - Exclama LeShawna agarrando el boleto y abrazando al pelirrojo-

-Ucch, que predecible es al solo abrazarlo – Pensaba Heather

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mi, terroncito de azúcar-

-Ok, que se apresure con eso y lleguemos a la parte del beso- Pensaba la pelinegra ya algo desesperada.

-No es para menos, se lo merece Madame, pero…- Dice Harold preparando algo más.

-Pero qué? – Preguntaba ansiosa la morocha

-Aun falta el premio mayor –

-QUE? No me digas que lo compro un auto – Se decía a si misma la chica de ojos grises sumergida en la situación- Si le compro un auto juro que me pegó un tiro.

-Mas, todavía?, Yujujui nene, si que has venido preparado- Decia emocionada la morena-

-Pero por supuesto, un caballero siempre lanza lo mejor para el final con un toque dramático- Agrega Harold.

-Uy, esto es mas emocionante de lo que esperaba-

-Pero a cambio…Necesito que haga algo por mi Madame-

-Que haga algo por ti?...Que cosa?

Harold se arrodilla mientras saca una caja con un anillo y extendiéndosela a LeShawa- Que aceptes- Dice por ultimo con cara ilusionada.

La morocha con cara cegada por el bello anillo, no podía creer lo que veía y lo único que pudo decir es – Ay, que hermoso¡ Claro que lo acepto Harold- Decia mientras agarraba el anillo.

-Yujuuuuuuuuuuuu¡-Gritaba contento el muchacho, si, si, si, aceptaste mi regalo…-

-Jeje, claro nene.

Um, ok, supongo que hasta el se merecía por fin conquistar a la chica que le gustaba- Pensaba Heather con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si, si, LeShawna me quiere y acepto mi regalo – Cantaba alegremente el muchacho sin detenerse

-Ojojoi, ya tranquilo muñeco no pierdas la cabeza – Decía LeShawna tratando de controlarlo

-Como tranquilizarme, por fin serás mi novia…

-QUE?- Grita ella impactada – Como que tu novia?

-Am, pues claro – Decia Harold dejando su celebración – Dijiste que me aceptabas.

-Dije que aceptaba tu bello regalo, nunca dije nada de ser tu novia.

La chica de rasgos asiáticos detrás de la puerta que escucho todo quedo impactada al oir las palabras de la morena – Que? No inventes.

-Que? Pero si todo lo que te estoy dando es para que seas mi novia- Decia Harold aun impactado por lo que estaba oyendo.

-Solo lo hacías por querer que salgamos? – Grita LeShawna cansada de la situación

-No tarada lo hizo solo por querer tu linda amistad- Pensaba Heather mientras volteaba los ojos- POR SUPUESTO QUE QUERIA SER TU NOVIO¡ Ni yo soy tan fría para no sospechar de eso.

-Aishh, que hare contigo? Decía la morena mientras le regresaba el anillo- No creería que fueses capaz de hacer algo sino lo viese, pese a que te he visto hacer muchas cosas difíciles a lo largo de todo el programa, pero no importa cuántos regalos magníficos traigas, tu y yo no podemos ser pareja.

-Po…po…porque?- Pregunta Harold triste teniendo ganas de llorar

-Son cosas que ya están pre-destinadas cariño, asi como Duncan y Courtney rompieron o así como hay personas que no pueden estar con otras. Asi de simple.

-Sniff, sniff- Harold solo emitía los gemidos de su nariz al limpiarse los mocos

-Espero que lo puedas comprender cielo- Le decía tocándole el hombro y dándole un beso en la mejilla, de ahí decide salir de la habitación.

-ESPERA¡- Grita Harold deteniéndola en su camino. Haciendo que Heather quede expectante a lo que diga el pelirrojo- Tendré oportunidad algún día?- Pregunta el muchacho.

-No lo se nene, no lo se- Decía por último la morocha antes de irse.

-Agaj, sniff- El pelirrojo se limpiaba las lágrimas y mocos – Espera¡ PERO POR QUE TE LLEVASTE TODO LO QUE TE DI?- Grita al darse cuenta que lo único que le quedaba era el anillo.

Al ver que LeShawna salía del lugar, la asiática se mueve rápidamente y se esconde en otro cuarto para evitar ser vista por la morena. Al ver el área despejada, Heather procede a entrar al cuarto en que Harold aún estaba con expresión de decepción.

-Vaya, sinceramente no creí que alguien pueda tener tan mala suerte en el amor.

-Heather? – Reacciona el muchacho al ver que Ella se encontraba en la habitación-

-"Son cosas que están pre-destinadas"- Imitaba la voz de LeShawna en son de burla- Ja, oíste eso? Ni ella se cree eso.

-Que es lo que haces aquí?

-Bueno, a ver como alguien puede tener un pésimo sentido común como LeShawna, no vine-

-Oh, así que viste todo eso-

-Si, una total patada en los glúteos, no crees? Digo, ella no parece tener claro que se hace cuando un muchacho te da cientos de regalos bonitos. Por lo general: o aceptas o finges gustarle hasta sacarle todo lo que puedas.

Harold solo se levanta y se sienta en un sillón acomodándose limpiándose las rodillas- Por mas triste que sea, no debo porque cuestionarme de las habilidades deductivas de LeShawna-

-Oh, ahora el niño grande va a jugar a hacerse el valiente, no me vengas con esa línea, técnicamente rechazo todo lo que eres en un solo minuto.

-Y que? No es algo que te incumba- Dice el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye, ya me conoces, me gusta interponerme en este tipo de problemas…hasta son divertidos.

El de ojos verdes se sorprende de la fría reacción y poca importancia con la que su compañera se tomaba el tema - No me molestes, quieres? – Dice por ultimo ya con una expresión de enfado mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Vamos, no quiero ser la mala de la película esta vez. Digo, lo que ella te hizo es cruel-

-Tu crees?- Decía mientras se volteaba y la miraba a los ojos.

-Desde luego, si bien no soy de la clase de chicas que se dejaría seducir por las típicas palabras cursis que te mandan los hombres y los regalos… no seria tan fría como para rechazar asi a un muchacho.

-Claro…

-Detecto sarcasmo en tu comentario?

-Heather, te conozco, no serias capaz de aceptar a un chico por el simple hecho de que te de cientos de regalos.

-Porque estas tan seguro?

-Simplemente lo se , no eres la clase de chica que se deja llevar por ese tipo de cosas-

-…Pareces estar seguro de eso…detesto admitirlo…pero tienes razón. No me rendiría ante un hombre por bisuterías, sencillamente no es mi estilo.

-Fue lo que dije, a lo mejor trataste de conseguir pareja en los momentos de ir a bailes escolares, pero lamentablemente tu reputación de chica mala ya estaba regada por doquier.

Heather se quedó algo impactada por lo que dijo, puesto que nadie debería saber sobre su pasado, y al oir algo sobre eso, simplemente se le ponía la piel de gallina- Lo sabes por lo que dijo Gwen en su blog? – Le dice tragando saliva con una expresión de enfado.

-No realmente, lo que dijo Gwen fue poco relacionado con lo que realmente sucedió- Dice Harold recordando cuando Gwen en su blog revelo cierto secreto de Heather, con fotos incluidas.

-Como que lo que realmente sucedió?...Como lo sabes?...De donde sacaste esa información?

-Bueno, cuando estábamos en la Isla e hicimos pareja para ir en busca del maletín- Dice mientras se sienta en un banco- me interese por ti y decidí investigar por mi cuenta, no es la gran cosa, hiciste muchas cosas malas y cosas nefatas como las que nos hiciste a nosotros.

-Uiich¡, me da igual, no me importa lo que sepas, no me chantajearas ni fingirás ser mi amigo solo porque estamos hablando de esto- Se enfurece mientras se da la vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

-No trato de hacerlo, se que te molesta y avergüenza hablar del asunto, asi que no voy a dialogar sobre eso, pero digo que no deberías sentirte mal de cómo eres, serás una mujer muy diferente y algo cruel, pero tienes lo tuyo.

-...En serio?- Cuestiona Heather regresando su mirada hacia el después de pasar por un pequeño lapso de silencio.

-Si, es de admitir que tienes tu atractivo, eres buena atleta, buena decidiendo en situaciones de peligro, no eres descerebrada, es más hasta eres muy lista, tanto que hasta eras parte del cuadro de honor de tu escuela…

La chica de ojos grises no pudo evitar sonrojarse por todo lo que el nerd le decía. Nunca antes le habían dicho cosas asi, ni siquiera los pretendientes que tenia en secundaria- Em, em, em, bueno, seré lista a mi estilo, pero no una come libros.

-Lo he notado, pese a que no actúas como eras de niña, sigues deslumbrando por tu ingenio.

-Diablos, eres demasiado observador…una razón más para creer que LeShawna tiene algo malo en la cabeza.

-Eso crees?

-Vamos, no solo le conseguiste regalos estupendos, sino que por lo visto eres muy atento cuando se trata de relaciones…

Esas palabras que le decía la pelinegra lo hacían sentir mejor consigo mismo, y mas cuando se trataba de Heather, alguien que se esfuerza con decir palabras dulces de manera sincera.

-…lógicamente no eres alguien tonto...y además…tienes un atractivo.

-En serio crees eso?

-Em, digamos que sí, no se qué será, pero de que tienes algo, lo tienes.

-Vaya…no creí que me vieses de esa manera.

-No es eso, es solo que…bueno, solo digo lo que es, de paso, LeShawna nunca me cayó bien, asi que darme cuenta de algo que ella no, es un mérito para mi- Dice esto último de manera nerviosa pensándolo muy bien.

-Um, como sea, gracias Heather, me siento mejor- Le dice sonriendo mientras se levanta del asiento en que estaba.

-Y bien…ahora que estas mejor…no quieres hacerle una broma a LeShawna? Ya sabes, para iniciar una nueva etapa.

-QUE?, NO¡ No quiero hacer eso-

-Ah, vamos, ni siquiera porque te rechazo de una de las peores maneras?-

-Es que, Heather, yo aún quiero seguir intentándolo-

-…¡Que! Quieres seguir intentando conquistandola?...pe, pero porque? No le veo caso.

-Tal vez, tal vez sea loco, pero aún tengo esperanza de conseguir la victoria, ella mismo me lo dijo-

-Ah, ahora a que te refieres?

-Cuando le pregunte si tenia aun una oportunidad de conquistarla ella me dijo: "No lo se". Parecería que es algo que diría por pena o por estar hostigada de mi manera de ser impredecible…pero…

-Aja, si, yo también creía eso – Dice la pelinegra con expresión de cansancio.

-…Pero…creo que lo dijo con la intención de que: No sabe todas las cosas que sería capaz de hacer por ella, tanto que, hasta ella misma cree que puedo llegar a enamorarla.

Heather parecía confundida y sin entender el porqué de la situación en que se encontraba su aparente amigo- Aish, buenas palabras las de LeShawna ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Ah?- Exclama el esperanzado joven que no entendía lo que decía su amiga- A que te refieres?

-El por qué Harold, por qué? – Gritaba con enfado la de rasgos asiáticos haciendo que el muchacho de ojos verdes se vaya derrumbando al piso – Porque te esfuerzas tanto en una relación…? NO¡ Por que no eres capaz de simplemente olvidarla, porque aunque te sea difícil, más que sea deberías hablar a sus espaldas y ahora que te ofrezco mi ayuda, te haces el niño bueno, con que no serias capaz de vengarte de alguien, pese a que ya lo has hecho¡

Harold queda algo impresionado por las palabras de Heather, pues no esperaba que lo molestase tanto su actitud, pese a la tensión, Harold se recompone y se tranquiliza.

-Por que debería tomar una reacción ofensiva, igual a los que me atacan?- Dice el pelirrojo.

La pelinegra recupera el aliento y se queda escuchando lo que decía el muchacho.

-Digo, el ojo por ojo deja ciego al mundo…

-Uichh, tu, pequeño...- Heather estaba a punto de estallar.

-Además…NO SOY DE LOS QUE SE VENGAN POR TODO LO QUE LES HACEN¡…

Esas palabras resuenan en el interior de Heather que estaba a punto de golpearlo con un garrote convenientemente ubicado cerca de ella- Que?.

-Tu…alguna vez viste que me vengue o lloriquee por cualquier abuso de Duncan?...crees que quise hacer expulsar a Courtney cada vez que me maltrataba?...Crees que cada vez que alguien decía un comentario grosero sobre mi, yo me dedicaba a planear una maldad para vengarme?. Yo solo, lo olvidaba, si algo me decían o hacían, yo trataba de olvidarlo para el dia siguiente, porque al fin y al cabo, todos somos buenas personas, o que? Crees que le tengo un resentimiento a Duncan por cada cosa que me hizo? No los tengo, ni de el, ni de Chris, ni de Courtney, Geoff, Alejandro u Owen…o de TI¡

Esto último hizo que pelinegra quedara en shock , quedo impactada al ver cómo era capaz de perdonar tanta maldad y seguir como si nada. Por lo que baja suavemente el garrote que sujetaba.

-Veras, cuando me traicionaste me sentí realmente mal, porque como dije "Creo que al final todos somos buenas personas" y tenia esperanzas en ti, tenia la fe de que seriamos buenos amigos.

-Y ahora..?- Dice la pelinegra cabizbaja, sintiéndose tonta y arrepentida.

El pelirrojo quedo en silencio un rato con mirada seria, para luego sonreír mientras decía: "Aun lo creo"

Esto hace que Heather se sienta mas tranquila con respecto a el y con respecto a si misma.

Si seguimos el plan de vengarnos cuando nos lastiman, solo crearemos un circulo de destrucción- Decía mientras de levantaba tranquilamente- Quiero evitar eso ¿Te imaginas si hubiese cobrado venganza por cada cosa? Tendría más enemigos que amigos…

- No soy de las que se dedican a buscar pareja pero, sin duda…Espero que yo algún día encuentre a algún chico como el que tiene LeShawna- Dice Heather sonriendo suavemente mientras le pone su mano en el hombro-

-Gracias Heather.

-Bueno, quieres come algo?

-Seguro, pero oye…Quieres aceptar el anillo?

-Disculpa, me lo estás regalando?

-Si, digo, no quiero ser de esos tipos que regala anillos de promesa para casarse en 20 años, cuando llegue mi tiempo con LeShawna le comprare otro que no signifique un pasado trágico.

-Bueno, pues…gracias- Le contesta la chica mientras el le ponía el anillo.

-Perfecto, te quedo justo.

-Wuuu¡ muy bien- Decia el nerd mientras salían de la habitación- Aunque ahora me haces pensar, a que habias venido?

-EH, A que te refieres?-

-Digo, me querías ver para algo, apareciste donde estaba con LeShawna por alguna razón no?

-Em, si, digo, eh, eh- Tartamudeaba al ver que no podía regañarlo después de tan conmovedor momento que pasaron, hasta que saca algo de los bolsillos- Te quería devolver esto, TUS NUM-YOS.

-Oh, mis queridos Num-Yos ¿Los había perdido…Como los encontraste?

-Pues…

-_FLASHBACK_-

Vemos a la pelinegra aburrida en su habitación ocupada en sus pensamientos – Diablos, tanto quise que Chris me dejase en paz y me recompensara en un lujoso hotel, que ahora no sé qué hacer, quien diría que con los lujos uno se aburre.

La asiática se para frente a la ventana para ver a quienes ella consideraba "monos" a ver que clase de estupideces hacían. Veía a Brridget y Geoff en el acto, a DJ cuidando un ave, a Lindsay preguntándose si es Catsup o Ketchup y…a Tyler, bueno el punto no era Tyler en si, sino lo que hacía y lo que hacía era jugar con su yo-yo, si, su yo-yo.

Eso le recordaba cuando uso uno de los Num-Yos de Harold para matar el aburrimiento en el Set de drama total, PERO NO¡ pensaba ella, la última vez que lo hizo casi le cuesta su reputación al ser vista por las cámaras.

No obstante, las cámaras estaban ocupadas enfocando a Chris, asi que no importaría ir al casillero del Nerd, tomar sus Num-Yos, divertirse un rato y regresarlos, sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Al estar en lo casilleros actuó como si estuviese tratando de abrir el suyo mientras abría el de Harold, al hacerlo, no alcanzo a gritar, puesto, que un montón de calcetines misteriosos le cayeron encima.

-Que demonios? No, no puede ser- Decía alarmada- Mal momento para una de las bromas de Duncan, desgraciado…ahora que hago? si soy vista así o descubren que infringí en el casillero de este nerd, ahora si mi reputación se vería manchada y …Oh aquí están- Dice esto último agarrando los Num-Yos.

Como acto de desesperación, ella solo movió el montículo de calcetines a su casillero (Pareciendo así que cayeron del de ella) y preparo una línea de ira para descargarla contra el Delincuente de cabellos verdes.

- MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOON -

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

-Em, los encontré tirados por ahí- Dice Heather como excusa.

-Bueno, gracias por las molestias- Le agradece el pelirrojo, mientras se las guardaba-Oye, te molesta acompañarme a guardarlos?

-Si quieres los guardo en Mi casillero para tu sabes, no…abrir el tuyo? – Se excusaba la de ojos grises para asi tener los Num-Yos a su disposición.

-Em, claro, no importa.

-Ah, mira nada mas- Comenta Duncan que caminaba junto a su novia por el lugar- Ya lo encontró y por lo visto no lo termino regañando, que bien.

-Veo que tu broma fallida, no afecto tanto-Dice Gwen.

-Que puedo decir, a veces las cosas fallan.

-Muy bien, solo déjame abrir mi casillero para…- Se atora la puerta de su cubículo.

-Qué ocurre?- Le pregunta su amigo

-Esta atorado, no sé porque no quiere…- Decía con esfuerzo mientras jalaba la pequeña puerta.

-A ver tu ayudo- Decía mientras ayudaba a Heather – Y….ah?

-Espera un minuto¡- Exclama la Gotica a su novio después de pensarlo un momento- Como supuestamente te confundiste de casilleros si el de los Hombres es Azul y de las mujeres es Naranja?

-GUUOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡- Gritaron Harold y Heather al ver una enorme pila de calcetines y calzones cayendo sobre ellos.

-JAJA, Pues digamos, que no solo mis bromas mejoran, también mi manera de MENTIR- Se reia junto a la media sonrisa de Gwen entendiendo que lleno los 2 casilleros de calcetines.

-DUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN- Gritan Harold Y Heather al unísono.

**FIN**.


End file.
